<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep it down by luthorsselene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363340">keep it down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorsselene/pseuds/luthorsselene'>luthorsselene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Strangers, SuperCorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorsselene/pseuds/luthorsselene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where lena has an annoying neighbour playing music late in the night and decides to knock at their door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keep it down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, and Lena was tired. Work had been... exhausting, to say the least. Her boss at the lab had been extremely awful at her that day, and for no reason at all! She had tried so hard, she really had, to have a nice day, but the universe simply seemed to be against her on that particular day. And that precise date was hard enough, to begin with. So when Lena came home that night, she closed the door behind her and jumped to her bed, skipping dinner and deciding she just needed a good sleep in order to get through it all.</p><p>After leaving her things on a chair by her door, and noticing that her coat had fallen go the floor -and ignoring it-, she decided it was time to finally rest. She changed her clothes, throwing her bra to the floor across her bed, putting on a shirt that was clearly too big for her but managed to cover what needed to be covered. She got inside the bed and sighed in relief. She had been aching for the comfort of her sheets the whole week, and being able to wrap herself around them and sleep for more than 4 hours seemed not only a dream, but a blessing too. Lena turned the lights off and closed her eyes slowly, a dumb smile on her face created by the mere satisfaction of being relaxed. She drowsed off after a few seconds...<br/>
Lena was clearly dreaming. This was unusual, for she usually didn't have any sort of dreams while she slept; her mind was simply blank. That night, however, she found herself -this weird, dreamy version of herself- standing alone in a clear, surrounded by tall trees. The brunette looked around, but everything seemed pretty normal. Suddenly, Lena heard something. It sounded like a whisper which came from somewhere far from where she was; she tried to pay more attention and focus... yeah, it sounded like a voice, as if someone was singing somewhere inside the forest. And it was the most beautiful voice Lena'd ever heard. She tried to follow it, to find whoever was hiding in her dream, but each step she made drove her farther from the voice, regardless of the direction she took. She started growing desperate, looking all around, and she thought she heard water pouring down...</p><p>All of a sudden, Lena woke up in complete darkness. Although she was now awake, she could still hear the rain... But it wasn't rain, of course, it was her new neighbour, who apparently thought that taking a shower at 2 am in the morning was normal. And... what was that? They were... singing? Wow, they really were something else. Lena turned the lights on as her rage grew bigger and bigger, for her neighbour was singing some dull pop song -was that One Direction?-. Either they were shouting or the walls were extremely thin. After counting to a hundred, trying to calm down, Lena decided it'd been enough.<br/>
She got up and walked to her door, opening it with a rapid movement.</p><p>Lena walked across the hallway, trying not to make too much noise, because she, unlike her neighbour, did care about that. She took a deep breath, preparing her mind for the heated argument she was ready to have with whoever was behind that door, and decided to know on the wood three times. No one answered. She tried again, this time harder. She heard the shower close, and stood upright, trying to look as calm and civilized as she could. Lena could hear footsteps approaching and, when she noticed the door opening, she decided to take a tiny step back, so as not to intimidate this stranger she was about to destroy.</p><p>However, when the door finally opened, Lena was taken aback for a second. Although she wasn't exactly sure what she had expected to find -maybe a punk, goth teen?- she certainly was not ready for that. In front of her stood a tall blonde girl who stared at Lena with her deep blue eyes wide open. The brunette couldn't help but notice that the girl was wearing only a towel around her naked body, and her hair was soaking wet, leaving small, round drops of water standing on her skin, so perfectly they seemed to have been drawn. Lena tried to speak, but she couldn't find the words to express what she wanted to say. And what did she want to say, anyway?</p><p>'Uhm... hi, sorry, I was taking a shower and clearly not expecting to have visitors. Everything alright?' The blonde asked without any sign of worry but looked up and down on Lena's figure.</p><p>'Yeah, no, I mean-' Lena was aware of how stupid she looked, but she simply couldn't help herself. 'I mean, I was wondering if maybe you could turn the singing down a little bit.' She said rapidly, avoiding the woman's eyes. 'I just really had the longest day and I really should sleep tonight.'</p><p>'Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize I was singing, I wasn't thinking about it. Of course, I'll shut up, don't worry.'</p><p>'Yeah, thanks, although I don't think I'll be able to sleep now, I'm already awake...' Lena pronounced the last words to herself, feeling a small part of her previous anger coming back to her for a second.</p><p>'Yeah, I can imagine. Look, if you're gonna stay up all night by yourself, you might as well stay awake with some company, right? I have some ice cream and pizza leftovers in my fridge, so we-'</p><p>'Yeah, no thanks, I'll be okay. Just try to keep it down, please?' Lena cut her off. The girl was breathtaking, yeah, but she was still enraged and extremely tired- she didn't have the will to stay up chatting all night long with a stranger.</p><p>'Sure, yeah, sorry.' The girl looked... disappointed? No, that was simply Lena's mind trying to make things up and messing with her.</p><p>Without saying a word,  the brunette turned around and walked to her apartment, where she closed her door. Once she was sitting by her bed, she heard the neighbour's door closing, as well. Lena lied on her back, on her stomach, on both her sides, but she was unable to find a comfortable position to sleep in. And her eyes were incapable of staying closed for more than a few seconds. She stood up suddenly and started walking around her bed, in a lousy attempt to tire herself.</p><p>Lena was still walking around her bed when she heard a soft knock on her door, which made her jump in surprise. It was already 3 am, everyone was clearly asleep in the building- even the dumb singing had stopped- so who was knocking at her door that late? It couldn't certainly be... James, right? She'd been extremely clear about how she didn't want to see him ever again. But if it wasn't James, who was standing behind her door?</p><p>Murmuring to herself about how some people were completely disrespectful, she walked to her door and opened it, her eyes slightly closed as the bright lights of the hallway blinded her. It took her a second, however, for her eyes to adjust to the lighting and, to her surprise, she found... her neighbour? Yes, the blonde girl was standing in front of her with the same cute, polite smile as before, but now a shirt and a pair of shorts covered her body. Lena scoffed.</p><p>'Hey, yeah, so I know you said you didn't want any company, but I noticed you were still awake. I mean, I heard you walk across your room like... 20 times? Yeah. So I thought maybe we could keep each other company, considering how I seem to be unable to sleep too. And I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer this time.'</p><p>Lena was... shocked. She opened her mouth, but she didn't know what precisely was that she should say. All she knew, in fact, was that this girl was proving to be more of a pain in the ass that she'd expected.</p><p>'So... I don't have an option, right?' She asked without thinking it through.</p><p>'No, you don't. Now come with me.' And without further notice, the blonde grabbed her hand softly, which only allowed Lena to close her door by kicking it, and guided her to her own apartment. Once they were both inside, the stranger closed the door behind them.</p><p>'I'm Kara, by the way, Kara Danvers.' The stranger -well, Kara- said as she walked towards her fridge, grabbed some ice cream and sat on her huge bed, which was covered with white sheets. 'Come, you can sit by my side, I swear I won't bite.' She winked at her.</p><p>Uncomfortably, Lena sat next to her, on the edge of the mattress, ready to leave at the first chance she could find. She looked around the room, trying to understand who this person, who invited strangers over in the middle of the night, was. She found nothing that pointed towards the girl being a serial killer, so that was nice. All she noticed were books, tons of them, about every subject she could find: science, literature, history, it was like a whole library had been placed inside the apartment. Lena was still looking around, lost in her own thoughts, when an annoying -yet sweet- voice interrupted her.</p><p>'So... you're not gonna tell me your name?' She asked, standing right in front of her and looking down at her with curiosity.</p><p>'It's Lena' was her plain reply. </p><p>'Okay, then, Lena. Look, I don't want to make this weird, I'm just trying to be nice. Do you want something to drink? Water, a beer, maybe even vodka?' The girl asked as she changed her weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>Lena looked up to the girl when she heard the last part. 'Vodka sounds good, yeah.' Kara raised an eyebrow, amazed, but headed for the kitchen without pronouncing another word. </p><p>A few hours -and drinks- later, Lena was a little bit wasted. Her head was spinning and it was starting to become harder and harder to keep her eyes focused on a single object. She had spent the last fifteen minutes rambling about how "shitty" her day had been, and Kara was listening to her carefully, looking straight into Lena's eyes when she allowed it. They were sitting on Kara's bed one in front of the other, legs crossed, an empty bottle between them.</p><p>'...So yeah, it was the worst, you know? But hey, at least I didn't spend the last hours of my birthday on my own, right?' She said, and regretted her words instantly.</p><p>'Wait wait wait. It's your birthday? And you're just mentioning it?'</p><p>'Yeah, I don't like to make a big deal about it, in case it wasn't obvious. You got a present for me?' The brunette said, words coming out of her mouth before she could even formulate a coherent thought.</p><p>'Well, no. But look, you can dare me to do anything in the world and I'll deliver, okay? What's better than a dare at...' Kara looked at her phone rapidly. 'five in the morning? Come on, dare me.'</p><p>Lena thought for a second. Something came up in her mind, Kara noticed, and a smile began to form in the brunette's lips. Without intending to, Lena looked up into those deep blue eyes, but her gaze lowered, reaching rosy and soft lips. She looked up again, shaking the thought out of her mind.</p><p>'What? Come on, you can ask for anything...' Kara smiled at her softly, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.</p><p>'Okay...' Lena begun, speaking so low she could hardly listen to herself. 'I dare you to do whatever you want right now. Easy.' With this, Lena thought, she could get rid of the tense atmosphere she had unintentionally -right?- created. Kara simply nodded.</p><p>Lena waited, and the silence filled the room. She was just waiting for Kara to stand up and start singing, or something as ridiculous as that. However, when the blonde girl leaned into her, closing her eyes, Lena was taken aback. Still, the alcohol in her bloodstreams made it harder for her to think straight: she leaned in as well, imitating the other girl's movements. When their lips finally met, Lena's heart skipped a beat, for it was the most relaxing feeling she'd experienced in the whole week. </p><p>The kiss felt nice, intimate, their mouths moving against each other in a sweet compass. But when Kara decided to take it a step further, it felt intense. The blonde woman stood on her knees, pushing Lena's body so that she was resting against the mattress. Kara, on the other hand, accommodated on top of her, without letting their lips lose touch even for a second. Lena lost track of time and space, and when the blonde bit her lower lip, she heard herself moan softly right into Kara's mouth.</p><p>Immediately, Kara interrupted the kiss, looking down at the woman below her with a cocky smile. 'Hey, uhm... could you please keep it down?' She said teasingly before locking their lips together once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>